coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
1979
Events *3rd January - Dave Barnes breaks into No.1, convinced that Ken Barlow is having an affair with his wife. *10th January - Gail Potter starts work at Dawson's Cafe. *29th January - Deirdre Langton sells No.5 to Bert and Ivy Tilsley for £7,000. First appearance of Bert Tilsley. *20th February - Vikram Desai is born. *26th February - Elsie Tanner agrees to move to Torquay with Ron Mather. *28th February - Bert and Ivy Tilsley hold a house-warming party at No.5. *7th March - A lorry crashes into the front of the Rovers, shedding its load of timber. Tracy Langton is believed to be buried underneath the debris. *12th March - Following the lorry crash, the timber is cleared but Tracy Langton is not found under the debris. Someone has taken her. *14th March - Walking the streets and not knowing that Tracy Langton is safe, Deirdre contemplates suicide. *19th March - The police find Tracy Langton safe and well with Sally Norton and are able to reunite her with Deirdre. *21st March - Alf Roberts remains in a coma after the Rovers lorry crash. *26th March - Alf Roberts starts to make a slow recovery from his coma. *28th March - Mike Baldwin discharges himself from Weatherfield General and returns to the factory. *4th April - Brian Tilsley and Gail Potter become engaged. *9th April - Hilda Ogden returns from a trip away to discover a live chicken on her dining room table. *16th April - Gail Potter celebrates her twenty-first birthday and her engagement with a party at which her mother, Audrey is one of the guests (First appearance of the character). *24th April - Kelly Crabtree is born. *2nd May - Hilda Ogden is embarrassed when eggs from her own chickens that she gave to Ena Sharples turn out to be hard-boiled. Suzie Birchall had planted them in the coop to get back at Eddie Yeats. *23rd May - Brian Tilsley and Steve Fisher fight outside No.5. *2nd July - Len Fairclough surprises Rita Fairclough when he arrives at the caravan she is sharing with Bet Lynch in Morecambe, only to find two men there - Alec Keegan and Tony Ball. *4th July - Ivy Tilsley interferes in Brian and Gail Potter's engagement when she tells her son to ask Gail who Roy Thornley was - knowing full well that he was a married man who Gail had a fling with three years previously. *9th July - Brian Tilsley walks out on his mother Ivy after she stirs things up over Gail Potter's affair with Roy Thornley. *25th July - While insulating Betty Turpin's loft, Eddie Yeats invites an ex-cellmate from Walton Jail into her house for a cup of tea. Herbert Cook repays the kindness by stealing a carriage clock belonging to Betty. *24th October - Ray Langton informs Deirdre that he is filing for divorce and citing Ken Barlow as co-respondent. *5th November - Mavis Riley becomes the proud owner of a budgie after RSPCA man Harry Scott rescues the trapped bird from her chimney breast. She names it after him. *14th November - Preparing for her move to Torquay with Ron Mather, Elsie Tanner contacts an estate agent to deal with the sale of No.11, effectively evicting her lodger Suzie Birchall. *28th November - Brian Tilsley marries Gail Potter. Jack Duckworth is a guest at the ceremony (First appearance of the character). *3rd December - Newlyweds Brian and Gail Tilsley set off for their honeymoon on the Isle of Man. *10th December - Final appearance of Steve Fisher. *19th December - Suzie Birchall loses her job at Baldwin's Casuals and leaves Weatherfield for London. *24th December - Elsie Tanner throws Ron Mather out of No.11 when he admits that he knows their boss, Pickering, has been groping Elsie and has done nothing about it. *26th December - Ivy Tilsley throws a Boxing Day party at No.5. See also *Coronation Street in 1979 *Category:1979 episodes External links *1979 at Wikipedia Category:1979